


Elusive as the Northern Wind

by celestial_seraphim



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, M/M, Witch Hunters, Witches, magical au, witch hunter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_seraphim/pseuds/celestial_seraphim
Summary: As a top hunter, Akechi has been hired to find a witch who thieves treasures from monarchs of kingdoms all over the land, always escaping to the north: known by many as the realm of witches. Akechi ventures into the unknown lands of the Northern Wastes to find a witch who has eluded all other hunters. Will he find the terrifying witch of rumors or something else entirely?





	Elusive as the Northern Wind

_Why are witches always in the north? Perhaps it’s because they know only the strongest and bravest, the most daring will be able to reach them. For protection? Maybe if was so they could become the nightmares in old stories. In the vastness of the northern wastes, they can practically disappear, become legends, shadows that lurk just out of sight._

Akechi sneezed as he urged his horse onwards despite the gusts of wind that blew about, scattering snow and ice. It carried crystals of frost like tiny daggers. He felt his face practically burning due to the harsh wind. Gods, he hated the northern wastelands. It was a place where people didn’t belong. It was harsh and unforgiving, giving way only to those brave enough to venture into its domain. It was a land of witches and nightmares. A witch was just what he was after. Being his kingdom’s top hunter, he was alone chosen to seek out an especially slippery witch who had just ran back up to the northern wastelands. He had recently been spotted in the southern kingdoms, stealing away a precious treasure: a chalice of one of the kings.

   “That thief of a witch won’t get away with this. Other kings may have given up on apprehending him, but I won’t yield. I hear you are the best at hunting down a witch. Do this, and you will be rewarded handsomely. I’ll even let you light the witch’s pyre and watch him burn for his crimes and sins.” There was a sharp coldness to the king’s voice. Being merely a humble servant to the kingdoms and in need of money and a job at the moment, Akechi happily accepted. He had no qualms in being a witch’s end. His hand clutched at the locket he wore underneath his chainmail.

   “Mother,” he thought as he rode onward. “I do all of this for you.”

By the grace of some divine being, Akechi came upon a small village nestled right next to the mountains. His horse’s breaths were ragged and labored from having to brave the mountain road. It was only by Akechi’s coaxing and careful eyes that they hadn’t gone careening down the cliff side. The path had been barely wide enough for a horse. Once at a stable, he carefully dusted the snow and ice off of her, making sure she was by a fire. Leaving her to the care of the stable hand, he made his way to the tavern of the village. It was the best place to find out information. The people here lived in the heart of the wildness, and no doubt, knew about the witches of the area. It was time to get the noose to tighten around the witch’s neck. As soon as he went inside, Akechi made a beeline for the large hearth, huddling in front of it to get the feeling back in his hands and face. He had become so used to and numb to the cold, he hadn’t realized how much of a toll it had on his body. It was only by his own magic that he wasn’t in worse condition.

   “Thank you for your protection, Robin Hood,” he whispered to himself. He wasn’t opposed to the magical arts. After all, any hunter would know that to fight witches who had magic and demons at their disposal, you had to fight back with the same power. Once he felt he was thoroughly warmed up, he went over to the bar where a man with glasses and slicked back hair tended to customers. It was much different than the taverns Akechi was used to. There was some alcohol, but it was mostly coffee that was being served. It made sense with the climate around here.

   “Excuse me, good sir,” Akechi said as eloquently as he could. “I’m looking for someone and was wondering if I could ask you a few questions. Oh, and I’ll have your best coffee as well.” It was always best to first be a customer.

   “Coming right up.”  
Akechi wore a blissful smile, just smelling the coffee before taking a few sips. It was absolutely divine and just what he needed after being out there.

   “So, what is it you want to know? I’m guessing you’re not from around here,” he said as he was cleaning out a mug.

   “Yes, it’s not my first time in the north, but I haven’t been out this far before. I’m a hunter, looking for a certain witch.” He made sure to say the last part quietly, not wanting to startle anyone nearby. “From what I know of his appearance, he has dark, wavy hair, wielding a demon of red and black and accompanied by a black cat. I don’t know his true name, but I know he most often goes by ‘Joker.’”  
That seemed to get his attention. The bartender nearly dropped the mug he had in his hands. He took a moment to compose himself before answering.

   “Well, as I’m sure you know, this place is known for witches. I don’t know any personally, so I’m afraid I can’t be of much use. I wouldn’t even know which direction to point you in. I have a daughter, so I keep to my own business. I can’t afford to get involved with witches,” he said. The glare he was giving Akechi made it known this wasn’t a subject he would discuss further.

   “I see. I’m sorry to trouble you. If you find anything out about Joker, please don’t hesitate to tell me. I’m Goro Akechi, by the way.” He held out his hand with a cordial smile.

   “Sojiro Sakura,” he said bluntly with a nod, accepting the handshake.

   “Thank you for the coffee.” It was disappointing, but there had to be others in his place who had more information or at least information they were willing to tell him. He could tell by Sojiro’s fidgeting and behavior that he was hiding something. There was a look of realization in his eyes at the mention of “Joker.” Maybe he was protecting the witch? That was a crime in of itself, but without proof, Akechi couldn’t do much to press him.

   “Good hunter, over here.” A voice from a far corner near the hearth caught Akechi’s attention. He made his way over to a rather shady looking man surrounded by others. “Heard you’re looking for the witch who goes by Joker? Is that right?”

   “Yes, you’re right about that. Don’t tell me you were eavesdropping on my conversation over there,” Akechi chuckled as he approached him. “And who might you be?”

   “The name’s Kaneshiro, and that witch has been a pain in my ass for a while now. He’s elusive, but I don’t think he’s completely impossible to find. If we make a deal, I could give you some good leads.”  
Akechi didn’t care for his tone or the greedy look in his eyes. Akechi simply laughed at the offer.

   “Make a deal with you? Who do you think I am?” His usual cheerful sounding voice suddenly turned cold. In one swift move, he kicked his boot right into his chest, effectively pinning him to the couch with deadly force. All that came out of Kaneshiro was a garbled wheeze as the air was forced from his lungs. “If anything, you’ll be the one making a deal with me. Nothing is going to stop me from finding Joker and drag him back to the southern kingdoms that he stole from. Nothing is going to stop justice from being served, you hear me?” Akechi’s eyes glowed a faint red in the process.

   “I-I hear you! I hear you!” The men who had been by his side were slowly starting to back away. “Please..let me go..and we’ll talk, okay? No need for anything hasty.”  
Akechi applied more force to his chest to prove his point before stepping back some. “That’s better. Now, tell me everything you know, and you’ll walk out of here in one piece.”


End file.
